¡A la secundaria!
by Moon231
Summary: Dylan tiene la oportunidad de hacerse amigo de los héroes de Mobius, pero su misterioso pasado y un enemigo en busca de poder pondrá en peligro su amistad e incluso su vida. Actualizado. Proximo capitulo: 1/Julio/13
1. Primer día de clases

_¡Hola!_

_Siento mucho haber abandonado este fanfic tanto tiempo, tal vez no sea una excusa valida pero me sentí muy insegura de continuarlo al punto de que decidí "borrar" mi cuenta anterior._

_El argumento será el mismo, pero la redacción y ciertos eventos cambiarán. Había pensado en cambiar el titulo pero al final decidí dejarlo así…_

_**Sí es la primera vez que lees este fanfic**__:_

_Gracias por mostrar interés :) Antes de leer, debes saber que en este fic el personaje principal es un personaje inventado por mí y… Bueno, fuera de eso no hay mucho que decir :/_

_Sin más, les dejo leer a gusto n.n_

* * *

**Capitulo uno: Primer día de clases**

_ Esta clase de eventos suponen ser el final de una etapa y el inicio de otra, lo importante es recordar el pasado pero siempre mirar al futuro, sin rendirse._

El centro educativo conocido por todos como "Secundaria Station Square" parecía pasar por una mañana como cualquier otra: jóvenes de un lado a otro, charlando, uno que otro jugando o maldiciendo los lunes. Entre las instalaciones un erizo azul marino y ojos dorados caminaba buscando cierto lugar.

Aquel soleado día, este centro educativo recibía a un nuevo estudiante: Dylan.

Aunque la amable secretaria le había dado claras instrucciones de cómo llegar a su primera clase, el encontrar el dichoso salón no era una tarea sencilla, después de todo era una gran escuela. No estaba seguro de en cuál de los tres edificios estaría su siguiente clase. Sacó de su mochila el croquis del instituto que le habían dado con anterioridad, después de orientarse, se dirigió apresurado a clases, pues notó que los estudiantes poco a poco desaparecían, posiblemente no faltaba mucho para que las clases comenzaran.

Debía admitir que estaba muy nervioso, incluso estaba un poco arrepentido de haberse levantado a su primer día de clases, el regresar a casa era una idea tentadora, pero sería una gran irresponsabilidad, así descartó esa opción.

El cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros, profesores, materias y su estancia en general, eran unas de las cosas que no dejaban en paz a su mente. ¿Qué tal si no le iba bien? Él era un brillante estudiante, el ámbitoacadémico no era algo que le preocupara del todo, pero nunca fue bueno conviviendo con otras personas, pues era muy tímido, eso le trajo problemas en su escuela anterior y temía que ese caso se repitiera.

Dylan salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al sentir como se impactaba contra alguien, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! -se disculpó Dylan, quien al levantar la mirada pudo distinguir a un erizo de espinas oscuras e intimidantes ojos carmesí que lo miraban indiferente. Aquella mirada inspiró temor en el tímido erizo, si no se hubiese paralizado del miedo, posiblemente habría salido corriendo.

"Rayos, este tipo asusta…"

-Tsk... -expresó con cierta molestia el sombrío estudiante, que se levantó y continuó su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lo acontecido dejó algo extrañado a Dylan,

"Espero no estar en el mismo grupo que él" deseó el joven mientras se ponía de pie y regresaba a su tarea anterior, ya recuperado y tranquilo.

Llegó a la puerta del aula donde sería su clase, pero se encontró con un problema.

¿Qué le aguardaba al otro lado?

Se preguntaba qué clase de personas le esperaban en el interior. A juzgar por las risas y charlas que venían desde el otro lado de la puerta, el profesor aún no había llegado, lo que en parte fue un alivio, pero no le quitó los nervios de encima.

"Tranquilo, no te acobardes ahora ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

Inhalando aire, acercó su dudosa mano a la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Lo primero que pudo notar fue un avión de papel que planeaba en su dirección para después toparse con su cabeza y caer al suelo.

-¿Eh...? - miró extrañado la manualidad en el suelo y a un erizo azul, ojos verdes que se apresuraba a recogerlo.

-¡Hehe! Disculpa amigo -dijo el ojiverde mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía traviesamente.

-No hay problema... -respondió, pero el erizo azul no pareció hacerle caso, lo estaba mirando fijamente como si mirara un algo de otro mundo.

-¿Q-qué sucede? -quiso saber Dylan, extrañado ante la mirada del estudiante.

-¿Eres nuevo verdad? -Le contestó con otra pregunta. El interrogado tardó un poco en responder.

-... ¿Sí?

-¡Lo sabía! -expresó como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento... Aunque no lo era: por el perfectamente portado uniforme y el rostro desconocido, cualquiera en el instituto podría deducir que se trataba de alguien nuevo- ¡Bienvenido! ¡Yo soy Sonic! -se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sonic? -ese nombre le era familiar, lo había escuchado más de una vez en su escuela anterior: por parte de las chicas como "el chico perfecto" y por parte de uno que otro envidioso como "se cree mucho por ser tan veloz", incluso lo habían confundido a él con un tal "Sonic". Después de haberlo visto, resultó ser diferente a lo que esperaba.- ¿Tú eres Sonic?

-¡Sip, ese es mi nombre! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-...Soy Dylan.

-¡Pues mucho gusto! Si buscas un asiento, por aquí hay uno libre junto al mío-Sonic lo llevó a un lugar vacío a un lado de la ventana.

Camino a su lugar, algunos lo miraron desconcertados, el estudiante nuevo se sintió incomodo por eso.

"¡Ignórenme por favor!" Suplicó inútilmente en sus pensamientos.

Sonic se sentó a un lado suyo y empezó a hacer otro avión de papel. Una chica peli rosa de cabello corto se acercó al lugar del nuevo y saludó con una linda sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Amy ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dylan...-contestó inseguro.

-Hehe, no seas tímido, ninguno de nosotros muerde. Si necesitas ayuda con las clases puedes contar conmigo.

-¡También conmigo! Bueno… mientras no sea algo de matemáticas, hehe -añadió Sonic justo antes de lanzar su segundo avión de papel, el cual fue atrapado por la ágil mano del profesor de matemáticas al momento que sonaba el timbre. Su simple presencia tranquilizó el alboroto del grupo y llevó a cada estudiante a su lugar, parecía magia.

-Señor Sonic, ¿qué le he dicho de los aviones de papel? -quiso saber el recién llegado.

-Que no los hiciera... -el interrogado respondió en un leve puchero.

-Bien, que no se repita -el profesor iba a tomar su lugar cuando se percató de la presencia de Dylan.

-¡Parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero!- anunció el matemático haciendo que todas las miradas curiosas apuntaran al mencionado-¿Por qué no pasas al frente a presentarte?

Pudo sentir a todos mirándolo, se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Suspiró, e intentó relajarse, no quería estar estresado en su primer día.

Esforzándose por disimular los nervios, avanzó al frente del aula, quería acabar con eso rápido.

-Soy Dylan, mucho gusto -era la tercera vez que se presentaba, ¿Cuantas más faltaban? Esperaba que fuese la última.

-Muy bien, cualquier problema que tengas puedes contar con tus profesores y compañeros. Chicos, sean buenos con él ¿vale?

-Si –respondieron en coro los alumnos.

El estudiante nuevo miró al grupo: Varios sonreían cálidamente; Sonic, tenía los pies sobre su mesa y levantaba el pulgar; Amy dibujó una linda sonrisa en su rostro acompañada de un guiño.

El estudiante de nuevo ingreso se sintió menos tenso, una sensación de tranquilidad le invadió, en el fondo supo que podría hacer amigos de verdad, tal vez no irían mal después de todo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, por primera vez en la mañana sintió esperanza.

Estaba a punto de volver a su lugar cuando la voz del profesor lo hizo detenerse.

-Llega usted tarde, el timbre acaba de sonar.

Dylan volteó la vista a la entrada del aula buscando la justificación de esas palabras.

La sensación de paz se esfumó siendo ésta remplazada por inquietud y sorpresa: en la puerta podía verse la figura de aquel intimidante erizo con el que se topó hacia unos minutos atrás.

-Anda, preséntate con el nuevo alumno –le dijo el profesor al recién llegado, haciendo que Dylan lo mirara con un rostro de "¡¿Eh?!"

"Debe estar bromeando…" El erizo ojos carmesí se le acercó y le extendió la mano, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en especial.

-Shadow The Hedgehog, bienvenido al instituto –dijo sin ánimo alguno y una grave voz.

-S-soy D-dylan, gracias… -respondió mientras daba un apretón de manos.

-¡Bien! Tomen sus lugares por favor –ordenó el educador, los dos estudiantes así lo hicieron.

Al llegar a su lugar, Dylan notó que Shadow se sentaba detrás de él.

"Maldición…" Una pequeña bolita de papel topó con su cabeza y cayó sobre su mesa de trabajo. Al parecer la había lanzado Sonic, quien le hizo señas para que desdoblara el papel.

Así lo hizo y leyó el mensaje que contenía:

_¡Tranquilo! Shadow puede parecer malvado pero no muerde_

En la esquina inferior derecha de la arrugada hoja había un garabato que asimilaba ser Sonic levantando el pulgar.

Miró a su compañero azul y este le guiño el ojo en señal de confianza, él solo asintió.

Recuerdos de su anterior escuela llegaron a su mente.

Un chico tímido, que era molestado por muchos de sus compañeros solo por ser un buen estudiante. Uno de los abusones, el peor de todos, era un erizo verde que se hacía llamar Scourge.

Lo fastidiaba todos los días, nunca estuvo seguro de la razón. Había llegado a pensar que lo hacía por parecerse a un tal "Sonic", hecho del que estaba seguro al ser tantas veces confundido con él, Scourge siempre se quejaba del famoso erizo azul

Decía cosas como: "Es un idiota, que no se crea tanto por ser rápido", "Soy mil veces más _cool_ que ese azuladito" o "En una carrera le ganaría por supuesto, ¡yo soy el mejor!".

Aunque el tener parecido con la persona que le desagradaba no era razón para molestarle, Scourge así era, nunca tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo o al menos acusarlo con un profesor.

Por eso el día en el que recibió una beca para estudiar en la mejor escuela secundaria de la ciudad, sintió alivio como nunca en su vida.

El erizo de azul oscuro desvió la vista a la ventana: el verde patio de la escuela, las nubes adornando el azul cielo, las aves volando y cantando hacían un conjunto muy bello que le sacó una sonrisa.

Una nueva etapa iniciaba en la vida de Dylan, el comienzo de una historia que le dejaría una lección importante que haría cambiar.

¿Para bien? ¿Para mal? Bueno, eso es algo que se sabrá después.

* * *

_Fin del primer capítulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado, agradecería saber lo que opinan, si les gustó o no, que podría hacer para mejorar o que es lo que esperan de esta historia._

_A propósito quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a Kira-writer y a ameth18 (dA) simplemente gracias, aprecio mucho el apoyo que me dieron con este fic *snif snif* (?)_

**_Siguiente capitulo: 21 de abril_**

_Bye bye_


	2. La primera impresión nunca se olvida

**Capítulo dos: La primera impresión nunca se olvida**

Sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora esperada por muchos: la hora del almuerzo.

Antes de que el profesor pudiese dar instrucción alguna, casi todo el grupo salió ansioso del aula con destino a la cafetería. Dylan quedó solo, o eso al menos creía hasta que alguien tocó su hombro, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse. Volteó rápido a ver quién le llamaba y se llevó otro susto al toparse el de las pupilas rojas.

-Seguro nadie te dijo, pero la cafetería está en el primer piso de este edificio –Indicó Shadow antes de salir del aula. Dylan se sorprendió ante esto, se dio cuenta de que si no le hubiese dicho era posible que hubiese perdido el tiempo buscando la cafetería con su mal dibujado croquis. Aquel intimidante erizo no era tan malo después de todo.

Suspiró aliviado e inició su camino a la cafetería.

* * *

Sentado en una mesa de la solitaria cafetería, un erizo de espinas plateadas y ojos dorados, sostenía con delicadeza una carta que había encontrado en su buzón esa mañana antes de ir a clases.

"Blaze…" Pensó Silver mientras suspiraba.

Blaze y Silver eran grandes amigos de la infancia. Era normal encontrarles juntos, jugando, riendo, siendo los mejores amigos.

Hacia menos de un año, Blaze tuvo que ser transferida a una escuela del extranjero, lejos de Silver, a quien le afectó mucho la partida de su querida amiga.

A pesar de la distancia, ellos nunca dejaron de comunicarse: cada semana se enviaban cartas el uno al otro. El fastidio típico de los lunes por la mañana, fue remplazado por una sensación de felicidad, gracias a las cartas de Blaze que Silver recibía este día todas las semanas sin falta.

-¡Oye Silver! Mobius llamando a Silver, Mobius llamando a Silver, respondan.

-¿Eh? -reaccionó despistadamente el mencionado. La cafetería comenzaba a llenarse, Sonic y Amy habían llegado a donde el distraído erizo estaba y tomaron asiento junto a él.

-¿Otra vez pensando en Blaze, Silver? -dedujo la eriza rosa con una risa traviesa, cuya acusación hizo sonrojar ligeramente al interrogado.

-Ah, yo, esto... -Guardó rápidamente la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Hola chicos! -saludó un zorro amarillo que se dirigía los erizos acompañado de una conejita color crema un de estatura un poco menor a la del primero.

-¡Tails! ¡Cream! ¿Qué hay? -saludó Sonic con una señal de paz y un guiño.

-Todo bien -contestó el zorro mientras tomaba asiento junto a Cream- He estado trabajando con las actualizaciones del Tornado X.

-Y yo obtuve diez en la reciente evaluación de ciencias -anunció alegre la adorable conejita.

-Suena interesante Tails, felicidades Cream -añadió Amy con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sonic -Inquirió el erizo plateado- ¿Es verdad que tienen un nuevo compañero en su grupo?

-Ah sí, Dylan, vaya que es tímido -respondió Sonic.

-Es normal en los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, solo hay que ser comprensivos -aclaró la eriza rosa.

-Ahora que lo pienso... -dijo Sonic como si acabara de recordar algo.

-¿En dónde está? -quiso saber Cream.

-Ay... -expresó el oji verde con una sonrisa nerviosa- Olvidé decirle en donde está la cafetería...

-¿Qué? Tendrá problemas para saber dónde estamos.

Justo al terminar su frase, el joven del que hablaban apareció en la entrada del lugar.

Dylan se detuvo a mirar el lugar: había muchos estudiantes, comiendo, charlando y riendo. Después de reflexionar unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía dónde podría sentarse a desayunar.

-¡Oye Dylan! –Alguien le llamó. Al voltear al lugar de origen de esa voz, encontró a Sonic junto con otros estudiantes compartiendo una mesa. El erizo azul agitó la mano en alto- ¡Siéntate con nosotros! –Así lo hizo el estudiante.

-Ellos son Silver, Tails y Cream, -los presentó Amy- chicos, él es Dylan, nuestro nuevo compañero.

-Mucho gusto –Saludó el de recién llegado cortésmente, los demás respondieron al saludo.

El adaptarse a sus nuevos compañeros fue más sencillo de lo que pensó: fueron muy amables y amistosos.

El erizo advirtió que con quienes compartía mesa eran amigos desde hacía tiempo, reían juntos, bromeaban y conversaban cómodamente, Dylan se sintió muy cómodo con ellos.

Por triste que sonara, era la primera vez que sentía algo similar a convivir con los amigos.

-¡Dylan! ¿Gustas un poco de chocolate? –ofreció inocentemente la conejita de primer grado.

-¡¿Eh!? –Reaccionó desprevenido el mencionado, frente a él Cream sostenía una barra de chocolate recién abierta a una relativamente corta distancia. El delicioso olor del dulce llegaba a su nariz, haciéndolo voltear a otro lado inmediatamente -¡Agradezco tu oferta, pero temo que no tengo apetito en este momento! –respondió nervioso el erizo, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el postre.

Algo que contables personas sabían de Dylan, era su debilidad:

El chocolate.

-No hay problema, puedes tomar un trozo en serio –insistió la joven.

Dylan miró de reojo la barra de chocolate, sabía que no debía de comerlo, pues saldría afectado para mal.

Aun cuando su mente decía "no", el olor de aquel aparentemente delicioso postre hacia que el resto de sí mismo dijera "¡Chocolate!"

"Tal vez… si tomo un trocito no me afecte…" Dudoso, acercó su mano a la golosina y lo trozó en un pequeño pedazo.

Después de llevarlo a su boca, su sentido del gusto advirtió un sabor placentero y dulce. Sonrió inconscientemente: había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había probado su sabor favorito.

Unos segundos después, maldijo su debilidad.

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle, un síntoma lastimosamente familiar regresó a él. Instintivamente llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Oye ¿estás bien? – Inquirió Silver extrañado.

-Dylan ¿Qué sucede? –Quiso saber Tails.

El interrogado no pudo responder, su cabeza dolía cada vez más. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y llevó ambos brazos a su cabeza.

-Ay… -Expresó con dolor, inquietando a sus compañeros.

-¡Dylan contesta! –Exigió Sonic.

El mencionado cambió repentinamente su gesto de dolor a uno muy diferente. Se enderezó, su rostro manifestaba una sonrisa traviesa y ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Sonic! ¡Según yo sé eres muy rápido! ¿¡no!? –Inquirió de la nada el erizo, muy emocionado y poniéndose de pie- ¿¡Qué te parece una carrera!?

Sus compañeros lo miraban con extrañes, ¿acaso sufría de bipolaridad? Lo que les sorprendió aún más fue la respuesta del erizo azul frente al reto.

-No suena nada mal, ¿estás seguro de que puedes ganarme? –lo desafió.

-¡No me subestimes azuladito! –Advirtió con confianza y una enorme sonrisa- ¡El primero en llegar al parque de StationSquere es el ganador! –Al finalizar su frase, Dylan salió disparado de la cafetería a una velocidad comparable a la del famoso Sonic.

-¡Yaaay! –exclamó emocionado el retador.

Inmediatamente después de él, el otro erizo salió velozmente de la cafetería, dejando atrás una ráfaga de viento.

Pasados unos instantes de silencio, Silver habló primero.

-¿Su compañero tiene problemas psicológicos?

-Debió de haber sido por el chocolate -dedujo Tails-, ciertas personas reaccionan hiperactivamente después de la ingesta de azúcar.

-¿Azucar? –Cream miró la barra de chocolate que aún tenía en sus manos, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió- ¿Yo provoqué esto?

-Oh, no es tu culpa Cream –la tranquilizó Amy- tú solo le ofreciste el dulce, no sabías que le afectaría.

Fuera del instituto, dos figuras difíciles de identificar, se alejaron del edificio a gran velocidad.

* * *

_Alguien tiene problemas con el azúcar…_

_Fin del segundo capitulo, agradeceria mucho las criticas productivas :)  
_

**_Siguiente capitulo: 28 de Abril, 2013_**


	3. La verdad detrás del mito

**Capitulo tres: La verdad detrás del mito**

En la gran Station Squere, dos jóvenes erizos atravesaban sus calles en carrera. Esquivando hábilmente a los ciudadanos y a los autos. Muchas personas miraron impresionados a las dos figuras aparecer y alejarse en la distancia rápidamente.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes! –Desafió el hiperactivo chico al momento que aceleraba.

-Hehe ¡claro! –Contestó siguiendo el juego Sonic para luego aumentar su velocidad

En un instante de distracción, Dylan no advirtió que por la calle en la que corrían un auto avanzaba en su dirección contraria. Su compañero se cayó en cuenta del peligro que el otro erizo corría.

-¡Dylan! –Antes de que Sonic pudiese hacer algo al respecto, Shadow apareció de entre los edificios y empujó al erizo, alejándolo del peligro, ambos cayeron en al suelo.

Era la segunda vez en el día que caían juntos, solo que en esa ocasión… el nuevo estudiante parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

El erizo oji verde se acercó a sus compañeros de clase. Muchas dudas pasaron por su mente en ese momento ¿Por qué Dylan no vio el auto que iba hacía él? ¿Por qué ahora estaba inconsciente? ¿De dónde salió Shadow? ¿Los había seguido?

-Los seguí al verlos salir de la cafetería en carrera –aclaró el erizo oscuro adivinando los pensamientos del otro-, sabía que harían algo estúpido, agradece que estuve aquí para ayudarles aun cuando no era de mi incumbencia.

La expresión de desconcierto de Sonic fue sustituida por una sonrisa.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

El de ojos carmesí miró al erizo azul. Aunque hace un momento se veía preocupado, ahora estaba sonriente. Tampoco es que le sorprendiera: una vez que conoces a Sonic te das cuenta de cualquier sentimiento negativo se le pasa fácilmente.

* * *

-Siento mucho las molestias que pude haber causado –Se disculpó Dylan cabizbajo frente a Shadow y a Sonic. Los últimos dos tuvieron que cargar el cuerpo inconsciente del chico hasta la escuela. Para la suerte de los tres pudieron volver a la escuela antes de que pudiesen meterse en problemas.

-¡No tienes por que preocuparte! –Aclaró el oji verde mientras levantaba su pulgar – No es tu culpa que tengas problemas con el azúcar.

En ese momento Dylan se sonrojó levemente por la vergüenza: ¿Qué clase de cosas hizo o dijo mientras estaba… bajo el efecto del azúcar?

-E-espero no haber dicho nada inapropiado.

-A él lo llamaste azulado –avisó el de ojos carmesí apuntando con el pulgar al erizo azul.

-¡¿De verdad!? ¡L-lo siento mucho!

-Oye Shadow no hacía falta eso, ya dije que no hay problema –Aclaró en un intento de tranquilizar al apenado chico.

-¡Dylan! –La infantil voz de Cream sonó a espaldas del mencionado, haciéndolo girarse y mirar a la conejita acercarse al grupo con prisa, acompañada de Tails- Siento mucho lo que te pasó, es mi culpa.

-N-no es tu culpa, yo debí de decir que no, además no lo sabías…

-¿Lo ves Cream? No es tu culpa –añadió el zorro de dos colas, después de unos segundos la pequeña borró la preocupación de su rostro y sonrió.

-¡Está bien!

-Será mejor que volvamos a clase, no falta mucho para que suene la campana –aconsejó Tails.

Durante el resto del día las cosas siguieron su curso con naturalidad, no fue hasta después de que el sol abandonó la bóveda celeste para darle paso a la noche cuando uno de nuestros protagonistas vivió algo que transformaría su forma de pensar.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza. Se encontró a sí mismo en su cama, en su habitación pero algo le decía que no debería estar ahí.

Aquella fría habitación que ofrecía una vista que no se podía conseguir en ningún lugar del mundo, era tan familiar para Shadow, pero... ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Se levantó y acercó a la ventana, miró el siempre estrellado cielo acompañado de aquel globo azul cuyos habitantes vivían ajenos a lo que estuviese fuera de su mundo.

"Estoy... ¿en la colonia espacial ARK?"

-Shadow…

Sintió como si su corazón paralizara ¿lo imaginó? El reflejo del cristal frente a él reveló a la persona a su espalda que rompió el silencio. Dio media vuelta y la vio, una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un vestido del mismo color. Boquiabierto, se vio sin la capacidad de decir una palabra por la impresión.

-Te extrañé mucho –dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

"¿Un sueño?" Eso debía ser. Lo único que explicaba el que él estuviese ahí con María.

-¿Ya lo sabes verdad? Esto es un sueño.

-¿Por qué…?

-Hay algo que debo de decirte, es acerca del chico nuevo de tu clase.

El erizo entonces se mostró mucho más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él…?

-Escucha, deja que te explique.

_Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el mundo conociera la paz, solo había guerra. Una guerra que guiada por la debilidad y la avaricia de los seres habitantes del planeta. Pelearon entre sí buscando las esmeraldas del caos y la esmeralda maestra._

_Entre el caos un héroe apareció, aquel que defendió las esmeraldas de las manos codiciosas, manteniéndolas a salvo del mal._

_A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, después un duelo victorioso se vio sin posibilidad de seguir si quiera de pie por la gravedad de sus heridas. Dio su último respiro al pie de la esmeralda maestra._

_Ésta, como agradecimiento por su sacrificio, le concedió la oportunidad de volver a la vida._

_Ese héroe viene al mundo, vive sin saber de su pasado y muere, luego de cien años en forma de esmeralda del caos, él regresa y el ciclo se repite._

-¿Dylan… es una esmeralda del caos?

-Sí, la octava esmeralda

-¿Pero, ese cuento no se suponía que la octava era solo un mito?

-Tú tienes el don de detectar la esencia del caos, te facilita encontrar esmeraldas ¿no? Pudiste sentir la esencia de Dylan ¿verdad?

Shadow meditó unos segundos, al principió imaginó que aquel chico tenía en su posesión alguna esmeralda, pero él sabía que quien tenía las siete esmeraldas era el tal Sonic. Además, la esencia era mayor a la de una esmeralda común, no se le ocurrió que Dylan en sí fuese una esmeralda del caos.

Sin que el erizo lo esperara, recibió un abrazo por parte de la chica.

-Solo vine a advertirte de ello Shadow…

-¿Qué..?

-Nos volveremos a ver…

-¡Espera…! –Despertó en su habitación, de vuelta a la realidad.

Nunca había tenido un sueño como ese. ¿Dijo que se volverían a ver? ¿Qué quería decir?

Se dio cuenta de que aún sentía la calidez de su abrazo en él, una sensación de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo lo invadió. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

"María…"

* * *

_Creo que este capitulo lo hice un poco corto, lo siento... también siento el retraso x3_

**_Proximo capitulo: 07/05/13_**


	4. A consultar al experto

_Bueno... si, yo se que tarde bastante ;_; mi usb, donde guardo los cap. no queria leerse en mi computadora (ademas de los asusntos personales y escolares...) Disculpen la espera y disfruten del capitulo v_

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: A consultar al experto.**

-¿Octava esmeralda? –Cuestionó Sonic a lo que su compañero le había comentado, con la pajilla de su jugo en la boca.

Otra mañana tranquila en el instituto de Station Squere, habían pasado unos días desde que la escuela recibió a Dylan. Era la hora del receso. Shadow, después de conocer la verdadera identidad del estudiante nuevo, consideró buena idea hablar con Knuckles, el guardián de la esmeralda maestra y el más indicado para discutir el tema, pero para ello necesitaba la ayuda de Sonic.

Entre las muchas cosas que le desagradaban al erizo de ojos rojos estaba el hablar con aquel erizo tan despreocupado, pero él era el único con quien podía discutir lo relacionado con las esmeraldas maestras en ese momento y el único que podía ayudarle a encontrar al equidna guardián.

-¿Has oído hablar de ella o no? –Repitió impaciente.

-Uhm… Sí, conozco la historia pero no es más que un cuento infantil… ¿Es por eso que quieres hablar con Knux?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo encuentro?

-¡Hehe! ¡Estás de suerte! Hoy planeábamos ir a visitarlo Tails, Dylan y yo, después de clases puedes acompañarnos.

El otro erizo hubiese preferido ir por su cuenta, aquel irritante erizo azul no es lo que a él llamaría un buen compañero de viaje pero tenía que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar a acompañarles, en cuanto antes hablara con Knuckles mejor.

-De acuerdo…

* * *

Perdido en el fondo de la Angel Island, lejos de la visibilidad del resto del mundo, un extraño edificio interrumpía la verde naturaleza de la selva con un su color plomo, sin que nadie supiese de su existencia.

_La base secreta de Eggman_

-Doctor Eggman, el detector de esmeraldas esta listo –anuncio el robot sirviente a su jefe.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y que están esperando pedazos de metal inservibles? ¡Enciéndanlo! Que para algo les pago–Ordenó el hombre de curioso abrigo rojo.

-Ehm… Doctor, usted no nos paga… –le recordó la maquina parlante.

-¡Y nunca lo hare si no hacen lo que les ordeno en ese instante! ¡Apresúrense! –El sirviente se fue nervioso junto a sus compañeros a cumplir su trabajo.

Aquella gran sala dentro del edificio estaba llena de heteróclitos aparatos y pantallas incluyendo a varios robots trabajando de aquí para allá apurados.

En el centro del laboratorio, una maquina lucía más que cualquier otra, mostraba en su gran pantalla una clase de radar, destacando en éste un punto parpadeante rojo.

-Doctor, las coordenadas indican que la esmeralda más próxima está en Station Squere.

-¿Station Squere?- Si mal no recordaba, en aquella ciudad vivía el despreciable erizo azul -En ese caso, preparen mi nave y los robots de ataque, pues ya se que aquel apestoso Sonic intentará interrumpir mis brillantes planes.

-¡A la orden doctor! –Dijeron las maquinas al unísono para después alejarse a desempeñar su tarea.

-Esta vez no me detendrás…–pensó en voz alta el hombre de gafas oscuras mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

* * *

-¿Que qué? –Cuestionó Dylan deseando haber escuchado mal.

-Shad va a venir con nosotros –Repitió Sonic señalando con el pulgar al erizo oscuro junto a él.

En el patio delantero del instituto escolar, los estudiantes salían aliviados de clases, nada mejor que volver a casa a descansar después de una aburrida y tediosa mañana en la escuela.

Sonic, Shadow y Dylan estaban reunidos, esperando a Tails, al parecer él sería quien se encargaría del transporte, pues Angel Island estaba relativamente lejos para ir a píe.

Para el erizo azul y el de ojos rojos, la distancia o el tiempo no representaba problema alguno, pero para sus compañeros sería más cómodo viajar en alguna clase de vehículo.

El erizo de azul más oscuro se sintió inseguro por el hecho de que el erizo de los ojos intimidantes les acompañara.

"Shad" se cruzó de hombros impaciente.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así –Le recordó con un semblante molesto.

-Hehe, lo siento.

El viento empezó a alborotarse en el lugar, como si un helicóptero fuese a aterrizar en el lugar. Dylan protegió su cara y alcanzó a ver como descendía junto a ellos una especie de aeronave.

El chico parecía ser el único sorprendido con esto, el resto de sus compañeros actuaba con naturalidad. ¿Qué no lo ven?

La cubierta de la nave se abrió se abrió y de esta se pudo ver a Tails como piloto.

-¿Nos vamos? –Dijo Tails mientras hacia una señal con su mano invitándolos a subir.

-¡¿Va-vamos a ir en… e-eso?!

-¿No conocías al Tornado X? Tails lo construyó ¿A que no es genial?

Tal vez los estudiantes de esa secundaria de al rededor estaban acostumbrados a ver al zorro con esa nave y por ello no mostraron asombro igual que Dylan.

Ya había escuchado que su compañero era alguna clase de mecánico inventor, pero no imaginó que contaba con suficiente experiencia para trabajar para el ejército.

Dudoso, el chico subió a la nave después de sus compañeros.

Una vez con todos abordo, lentamente el Tornado X se separó del suelo, desplego sus alas y partió en vuelo.

Unos minutos después…

-¡Qué lentitud! –Se quejó Sonic desde su asiento dentro de la nave, mientras Shadow miraba indiferente por la ventana y Dylan se hundía en su asiento asustado y sin poder creer que viajaban a increíble velocidad.

-¡¿Llamas a esto lento?! –Cuestionó el chico nervioso después de oír a su compañero. El erizo azul miró confundido al otro.

-Pero si tu también estas acostumbrado a la velocidad ¿no?

-¿De que hablas…?

-La vez que comiste chocolate, saliste corriendo de la escuela, no tan rápido y genial como yo pero podría decirse que no eres lento.

Dylan reflexionó unos segundos.

-Ah… eso… solo pasa con el azúcar.

-¿Ah sí? Hehe, es bueno saberlo…

-¡Hemos llegado! –Anunció el piloto, debajo de ellos podía admirarse la bella flora y fauna de la famosa Angel Island.

* * *

_Querida Blaze._

_Me alegro de que las cosas vayan bien en tu escuela, aquí no hay mucha novedad._

_Investigué un poco y me di cuenta de que me veo con la posibilidad de ir a tu escuela en el próximo ciclo escolar, mis calificaciones han mejorado lo suficiente para ello._

_Me gustaría volver a verte pronto, te extraño mucho._

_También hay algo que quiero decirte, pero temo mucho que me odies por eso. Pasé mucho tiempo debatiendo conmigo mismo entre decirte o no, pero creo que es mejor que me arriesgue._

_Blaze, me gustas mucho ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?_

_Con cariño, Silver._

De pie frente al buzón, el erizo plateado se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto al confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga.

Pero algo en él decía que si no lo hacía, alguien más lo haría antes que él, después de todo Blaze era una chica linda, no es difícil que llame la atención entre los chicos.

Aunque, también cabía la posibilidad de que perdiese su valiosa amistad. Si no podía ser su novio, al menos quería ser su amigo.

Inseguro de si mismo, prefirió no meter la carta al buzón.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de viento que le dio en la cara a Silver, hizo que soltara la carta y ésta saliera volando.

-¡Eh…!

El erizo entró en pánico y corrió detrás de la carta que volaba arrastrada por el viento.

Dando un par de vueltas en el aire, la carta planeó y entró en la abertura del buzón. Los sentimientos de Silver iban en ella, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Cielos… -Suspiró el erizo aún un poco sorprendido por lo recién acontecido -…-

Con la suficiente fuerza como para casi hacerle una abolladura, pateó desesperado el contenedor de su carta.

-¡Regrésalo! –Exigió ridículamente mientras agitaba el buzón.

* * *

_El destino así lo quiso Silver (?) ¿Algún consejo? Pueden decirme que debería hacer para hacerlo mejor o más interesante, acepto criticas :)  
_

_**Proximo capitulo: 26 Mayo 2013**  
_


	5. El héroe del caos

**Capitulo cinco: El héroe del caos.**

_Angel Island, hogar de la esmeralda maestra y su guardián._

El zorro amarillo había aterrizado su nave a una considerable distancia de el altar de la esmeralda maestra, dónde se encontraría el equidna que buscaban.

Por lo que Tails le explicó a Dylan, a Knuckles no le gustaba la "tecnología moderna". Aparatos y esas cosas, para él eran solo maquinas contaminadoras, no las quería cerca.

Los cuatro tripulantes se vieron obligados a caminar veinte minutos hasta llegar al altar de la esmeralda maestra.

Dylan se detuvo en seco.

Un campo abierto, unas cuantas ruinas que no eran más que el recuerdo de una civilización perdida en la historia. En el centro de ese lugar, se conservaba un altar de piedra bajo una gran piedra preciosa, verde y brillante. Ahí, bajo los rayos del sol, estaba la Esmeralda Maestra.

Nunca antes había visto algo así, sus amigos le habían hablado un poco acerca de lo que encontraría pero no se había preparado para eso.

-Ay… -llevó su mano a la frente, su cabeza le dolía.

Imágenes extrañas aparecieron en su mente.

Se vio a sí mismo, pero mayor, con portando una espada y una clase de armadura ligera con una capa, estaba luchando, contra un ejercito.

La escena cambió repentinamente, ahora estaba en el suelo, malherido, su vista estaba borrosa, había alrededor de siete piedras en forma de diamante frente a él, y detrás, en un altar, una aún más grande. Las piedras empezaron a brillar…

-¿Dylan? –Unas manos lo sacudieron por los hombros- oye, responde.

El mencionado tardó un par de segundos en volver, Sonic lo estaba tomando de los hombros y Tails a su lado lo miraba preocupado. Habían pasado solo dos segundos.

-…Solo, tuve un pequeño mareo –Soltó una risita nerviosa.

* * *

-¡¿Dicen que simplemente no saben donde esta?!

-¡Pe-pero doctor, es que estaba en el mapa hacia solo unos segundos! El último registro indica el haber estado a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque no es seguro.

-¡Pues vuelvan a buscar, o me desharé de ustedes como la basura que son!

Eggman frotó sus sienes, analizando la situación mientras sus robots hacían su trabajo.

Hacía no mucho habían salido de la "base súper secreta" del doctor, abordando una de sus múltiples naves con el propósito de encontrar, lo que el detector indicaba, una esmeralda del caos, en Station Square.

Iban más que preparados. Después de todo, en aquella ciudad residían ese erizo azul y sus amigos, quienes seguramente no perderían la oportunidad de arruinarle los planes. Ellos eran capaces de acabar con él, lo habían demostrado en el pasado, después de _injustamente_ haberle quitado de las manos _sus_ esmeraldas.

Desde su última derrota, no había podido dar con ninguna pista del paradero de aquellas piedras, que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Hasta ese día.

Pero pasados unos minutos, aquel punto rojo había desaparecido del radar. Cosa que irritó mucho al doctor.

Una vez que su mente se aclaró, pudo pensar mejor.

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo una esmeralda aparecía de la nada? Era poco probable que aquellos_ ladrones_ hubiesen tenido el descuido de sacarla por ahí, a la alcance de su potente detector.

La energía que emitía aquella esmeralda era poco común, diferente a las demás. ¿Se tratará de la Esmeralda Maestra? No, aquel gruñón equidna nunca movía la piedra de su dichoso altar.

A su malvada mente llegó el recuerdo de una antigua leyenda.

_La octava esmeralda del caos._

-¡Imposible! –exclamó ¿A caso había dado con la mítica piedra? A pesar de que a la vista del mundo solo era un cuento, la idea de que existiera una esmeralda más era bastante interesante, en especial para Eggman.

Si estaba en lo cierto, esta ocasión debía de actuar con más cuidado. Dirigiéndose a sus _esclavos_ dio nuevas órdenes.

-¡Cambio de dirección, volveremos a la base! ¡Ustedes! Bajen de la nave y contacten a Rouge, díganle que Eggman tiene un trabajo para ella. Si es necesario, menciónenle que se trata de las esmeraldas maestras. ¡Muévanse!

* * *

_La mitológica esmeralda permanece en su forma de piedra durante cien años antes de desaparecer y que su escancia tome forma de un ser viviente._

-¿Te refieres a una persona? –Quiso asegurarse Dylan

-¡Shh! No interrumpas –lo silenció Knuckles

-¡L-lo siento!

Después de haber recibido a los visitantes en el altar de la esmeralda maestra, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, Knuckles había aceptado responder las preguntas de Shadow acerca de la mitológica octava esmeralda.

Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el equidna se encontró con ese erizo. De repente, llega y empieza a hacer preguntas sobre una antigua historia no comprobada.

Sospechoso, quizá. Pero el equidna siempre estaba dispuesto a ofrecer información de las esmeraldas. Había muchas cosas que la gente ignoraba acerca de ellas, incluso ya era común que se circulara información errónea, algo que al guardián de la esmeralda maestra le irritaba.

Sonic, Tails y Dylan también estaban dispuestos a escuchar, pero antes de poder hablar de la esmeralda de la leyeda, el equidna tuvo que dar unas explicaciones a Dylan, pues ese chico al parecer no tenía ni idea de que era una esmeralda del caos.

_Abreviando, una esmeralda del caos es una piedra preciosa con un poder particular. Es un potente generador de energía, su energía puede ser utilizada siempre y cuando esté en las manos adecuadas. Como imaginarás, ofrece energía tanto positiva como negativa, dependiendo de quien las tenga en su poder._

_Hasta ahora se ha comprobado la existencia de siete esmeraldas del caos y una esmeralda maestra, esta última es la más poderosa._

Knuckles señaló la enorme piedra brillante que estaba a un par de metros de ellos, sobre el altar.

-La leyenda de la octava esmeralda toma lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, siglos para ser preciso, y durante ese tiempo unas cuantas personas aseguran el haberla visto, pero nada más, por lo que no pasa de ser un simple cuento.

El guardián de la esmeralda notó que Dylan miraba constantemente la esmeralda maestra, algo que no le agradó. A pesar de que sus amigos le dijeron que era alguien en quien podía confiar, él no se fiaba del todo.

No es que no estuviese prestando atención, pero el chico de un momento a otro posaba sus ojos sobre la brillante piedra durante las explicaciones del guardián. Hacía unos momentos el verla le había causado dolor de cabeza y alucinaciones, algo que lo angustió mucho. Pero ahora que estaba cerca y la había visto bien y de cerca, sintió una inexplicable sensación de seguridad.

-¿Ves,_ Shady_? Te lo dije, solo es una historia para dormir a los niños –comentó Sonic.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces… Y no me llames "Shady" –exclamó con un ligero semblante de enfado.

-¿A que se debe tu repentina curiosidad, Shadow? –Preguntó con un tono amable el zorro. Shadow instintivamente miró a Dylan, y éste encogió sus hombros ante la mirada carmesí. Tal vez aún no era momento de decirlo…

-No es muy importante…

-Esto… Señor Knuckles, ¿usted cree que la esmeralda de la leyenda tenga forma humana actualmente? –Quiso saber Dylan. El interrogado vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

-Es muy posible, después de todo lo último que se escuchó de la esmeralda maestra fue hace casi cien años.

-¿Cómo se puede reconocer a… -el chico dudó un poco- la "forma viviente de la esmeralda"?

-Bueno… Solo alguien con la capacidad de detectar la esencia del caos podría hacerlo, o un poderoso aparato detector.

-¿Existen personas que pueden detectar esmeraldas?

-Niño haces muchas preguntas –Dylan se encogió de hombros nuevamente, el guardián suspiró-. Sí, ahí tienes a una –hizo un ademán para señalar a Shadow-. Por cierto, existe una manera de llamar a la "forma viviente de la esmeralda".

-… ¿Y cual es?

El equidna miró fijamente al joven.

-"_El Héroe del Caos_"

* * *

Blaze cerró con delicadeza el sobre de sus manos, donde iban contenidos sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. En tinta y papel.

Usualmente ella enviaba sus cartas a Silver después de recibir las de él, pero había tomado la decisión de declararse pronto.

Unos momentos después de haber manifestado sus emociones en una carta, se vio a sí misma de pie frente al buzón.

Lo abrió… Y depositó la carta…

Suspiró por la extraña mezcla de alivio y nerviosismo.

No había marcha atrás, solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

_Lo siento u.u Había estado terriblemente ocupada. Problemas de la escuela, personales, amigos, cumpleaños, los exámenes y proyectos finales. No me gusta quejarme de la escuela pero... qué semestre tan estresante._

_¡Esta vez lo conseguí! 4 páginas, _Calibri 11_, supongo que está bien. _

_En fín, muchas gracias por leer, acepto críticas y sugerencias :)_

_Próximo capitulo: 1 de julio 2013_


End file.
